


磁极

by Niqkou



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Joecherry, M/M, 乔樱, 虎薰
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:22:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29755401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niqkou/pseuds/Niqkou
Summary: 一个关于暗恋的故事。
Relationships: Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom, 南城虎次郎/樱屋敷薰
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	磁极

**Author's Note:**

> 原作：无限滑板  
> CP：南城虎次郎×樱屋敷薰  
> 提示：OOC注意，2.5w字一发完

//

体育馆附近栽植的巨大樱花树是最受女子高中生们喜爱的课间闲聊地点，虽然花期已过，夏季的大片树荫依然十分讨喜，微风吹过绿叶时发出的沙沙声响与花季少女的谈笑声交错成歌，算得上是高中校园的名景之一。

从难啃的数学题到教导主任新换的三七分假发套，再到谁是一年级中最帅的男生，女子高中生们的话题库似乎装着整个宇宙。

“上周周末，南城君约我和杏奈一起出去玩了呢~”

“欸？是那个一年级的南城吗！？”

“是哦，南城君很会照顾女孩子，是个帅气风趣的人，但同时又有着纯情的一面，真的很可爱呢，和他一起出去玩超——开心的！”

“欸~~真羡慕啊，不过啊，虽说南城君很受欢迎，好像并没听说他和谁交往过呢……”

“南城君保持原状才更好吧？如果真的有了本命女朋友就很无聊了嘛~啊，对了，南城君好像很喜欢女孩子戴简单的耳饰，上次约会，杏奈戴的是最普通的那种圆形耳环，被南城君称赞了很可爱……”

“真的？我倒是听说他最中意长发了，啊，他好像也很喜欢长相艳丽的女孩子，三班的田中你知道吧？头发是粉色的那个……”

今天占据了最佳下午茶根据地的是三个二年级的女生，或许是本就没打算特意压低声音，她们谈论的内容被刚从体育馆里走出来的樱屋敷薰听了个一清二楚。

面无表情地继续向前迈着步子，樱屋敷故作不经意地瞄向斜前方的高大身影。就在水池旁，荣幸地成为了二年级学姐今日茶话话题的男主角正和两个女生兴致勃勃地聊天。

拼命讲话逗女人开心到底有什么乐趣啊？樱屋敷无法理解。就算周末能一次带两个女人出去约会看似风光，在樱屋敷看来，这种无聊的好胜心真的很幼稚，还不如约几个人来一场滑板决斗有趣。

一边暗自吐槽着，樱屋敷抬手遮了遮刺眼的阳光，他不耐烦地“啧”了一声，快步走进下一个阴影。

好像前面拐弯处有个自动贩售机，不然去买瓶冰咖啡好了，正想着，身后传来呼喊自己名字的声音，樱屋敷皱眉转过身，看到一个女生正气喘吁吁地奔向自己。

看起来像是乖乖女啊……樱屋敷打量着女生的长相。

齐肩黑发，校服裙子没有偷偷改短过，这样的乖孩子怎么会主动找上他这种打耳洞戴唇环玩滑板的不良？要不是他成绩一向不错，教导主任才不会睁一只眼闭一只眼呢。

因为剧烈奔跑过，女生用手拄着膝盖喘气休息，樱屋敷双手插在裤子口袋里，俯视着对方头顶，像只占领此地的野猫老大。

看到女生手里捏着粉红色信封，樱屋敷自然而然想到，啊，这孩子是来告白的，于是转身离开。他自知自己古典漂亮的脸蛋和修长优越的身材让他自小就很受女性欢迎，但樱屋敷和为受女人欢迎而努力的南城不同，并不想与她们纠缠不休。

见樱屋敷离开，特意追过来的女生连忙直起身体，上前一步拦住了他。少女柔软细嫩的手指捏着粉色信封的两角，有些颤抖地将信递了上去。

“樱屋敷同学！请收下这个！”

“我拒绝。”

“但、但是……”被果断拒绝的女生快要哭出来了。

如果在大庭广众之下被送情书的人是南城，他会如何处理呢？大概会笑眯眯地接过来，说自己很开心吧？可是，自己并不是南城虎次郎，所以这种温柔又委婉的方式自己无论如何都做不出来。

樱屋敷与南城在幼稚园时期就认识了，虽然有着青梅竹马的孽缘，彼此截然不同的性格让两人在为人处世的想法和方式上差异甚远，就像现在这样的情况，樱屋敷绝对不会拖泥带水。

“情书？”樱屋敷直白地抬了抬下巴。对方愣住，好像樱屋敷的问题化形成了一口大蒸锅，而她本人则变身被蒸熟的螃蟹，看似通红漂亮，实则已经停止呼吸了。

“是、是的……”女生磕磕巴巴地回答，“里面、里面写着我对……对樱屋敷同学的心意，所以……”

樱屋敷咬住下唇，默默将“心意”二字咬碎。

见他依然没有接过信的意思，反而正一脸焦躁地思考着什么，女生连忙补充道：

“我知道我这样土气的人完全配不上樱屋敷同学，可我并不是要樱屋敷同学接受，我只是想让樱屋敷同学知道我的心意而已，只是这样而已。”

女生一口气将话说完，到最后一句时，声音已经近乎消失。

如果传达心意只是这么容易的事情，那自己也不用睁眼看着虎次郎那混蛋到处勾搭女生了，可是……就算知道自己会被拒绝，依然鼓起勇气来告白的女生的确很勇敢，樱屋敷甚至为此感到动容，但并非因这份勇敢心动，他只是羡慕对方能不计后果地坦白心声而已。

“我当然不会接受你，所以这个我不能收下。”樱屋敷伸手将信从女生手中抽出，两指夹着，冲女生晃了晃，“这个借我，之后还你，还有，你很啰嗦，‘像我这样的人’这种话以后少说。”

//

“所以，你明明就是收下情书了，说什么‘这个借我，之后还你’，你觉得这样很酷吗？”

放学后，南城踩着滑板跟在樱屋敷身边，一脸不满地揶揄他。

樱屋敷将书包丢给南城，不快不慢地滑着滑板。

“你偷看我了。”

“谁偷看你了？你们搞得那么惊天动地，全校同学都知道了。”南城将书包丢了回去，“自己的书包自己背，我是你小弟吗！”

“无聊。”樱屋敷单手提着书包背带，甩到肩膀后面单肩背着包，“被全校同学知道的不是我被女人告白，是你每周末都会带两个不同的女人出去约会吧你这花心猩猩！”樱屋敷边说边做豚跃。

“谁是猩猩啊！你这穿环变态！”南城挑衅地做了个同样的豚跃，“女孩子又柔软又可爱，我当然要平等地爱着每一个女孩子，在她们当中选一个？我可做不出那么残酷的事来！”

“你在说什么鬼话，真是人渣。”樱屋敷对此大翻白眼。

特意绕到不会有本校学生路过的隐秘公园，樱屋敷开始了今日的滑板练习，南城一面和樱屋敷一同做踢翻练习动作，一面滔滔不绝地发问。

“你真的要和她交往？”“那么好的孩子配你太可惜了！”“不然就由我来带那孩子脱离苦海吧！”南城絮絮叨叨个没完，并因心不在焉摔了个结结实实的屁股墩。

樱屋敷踩着滑板滑过去，斜眼看向南城，在对方揉着屁股站起来时狠狠说道：“要是你敢乱出手就宰了你”，结果南城又因此滑了一跤。

不知是什么缘故，南城今日的摔跤次数要比平时多了两倍，樱屋敷不得不去关注南城的状态，并主动提出提前结束训练。

“要是你崴了脚，我绝对不会把你背回家的。”樱屋敷向南城伸出手。

被对方的手握住时，樱屋敷悄悄咬住了嘴唇内侧，在南城借力站起来时故作嫌弃地甩开了对方。

该死，碰一下就心跳成这样，我该不会是被这只只会讨女人喜欢的单细胞猩猩下毒了吧？在南城低头捡书包的时候，樱屋敷偷偷按了按胸口。

南城的体型比樱屋敷壮，据他本人说，只有练就健美的肌肉才会受女性欢迎，所以在房间里摆了不少家用健身器材，每天都在为增肌努力，而樱屋敷并不追求健壮的体格，于是经常嘲笑南城越来越像猩猩。

不过，幼稚园时期的南城才不是现在这个样子，那时的南城是幼稚园里最漂亮的小孩，连一进园就打遍全园无敌手的樱屋敷小朋友在初次见到南城时，都悄悄红了脸，还将其他人上供给自己的零食糖果分给南城吃。而团子时期的樱屋敷小朋友也根本想不到，他的甜甜小天使竟会进化成现在这种一点都不可爱的肌肉猩猩。

回忆起当年那个在画图日记中画了和虎次郎结婚蜡笔画的自己，樱屋敷按住额头，很想将不堪的回忆彻底封印，以为他贫血头晕的南城凑过去，毫无自觉地打量着樱屋敷。

“你该不会是肚子饿吧？要去吃拉面吗？你请客。”

“哈？你这厚脸皮的混蛋！为什么要我请客？”樱屋敷板起脸瞪了回去，转身踩上滑板。

两人一前一后沿着回家路线滑行，开始是樱屋敷在前，后来南城就绕到前面去了，但樱屋敷今天一点都没有和南城争位置的心情。他看着穿着一身脏兮兮校服的南城，忍不住开始思考这个自己喜欢的不得了的男人到底有什么魅力。

脸？身材？性格？厨艺？滑板技术？樱屋敷一一在心里打分，结果因想到南城笑嘻嘻搭讪女生的模样，直接将分数减到零分。

过了前面的灯岗，再拐一个弯就到樱屋敷家了，每天来公园练习滑板后，他们都会走这条路回家，先到家的总是樱屋敷，然后是南城。

看到红灯亮起，樱屋敷连忙做了脚刹动作，但南城不知在发什么呆，眼看着信号灯变红却没有停下。

于此同时，道路右侧驶来一辆轿车，樱屋敷睁大眼睛，动作抢先大脑一步冲了上去。

右脚踩上南城的滑板，猛地用力，滑板带着樱屋敷和南城滑了下去，若这里不是下坡，被轿车擦碰到都算轻的。

那个开车的人也被吓到了，刺耳的刹车声响起后，对方开窗大骂他们找死，但樱屋敷完全没有转身将对方拖出来暴揍的余力。

光是想到南城可能会被车撞死他就冒了一身冷汗，樱屋敷软着脚停下滑板，张大眼睛与南城四目相对。

南城也大睁着眼睛，那对暗红的瞳仁空洞无神，微微颤动后映入了樱屋敷的脸。

“虎次郎！你在发什么呆啊！你知不知道你差一点就……！”

“薰……”樱屋敷被南城搂进怀里。

年轻男孩的身体冒着汗气，结实的胸膛浮动着，心跳震得樱屋敷浑身发痛。

以为对方也在后怕，樱屋敷坦率地接受了这个拥抱，在他试着回抱住对方时，耳边传来滚烫颤抖的声音。

“薰……你不要和她交往。”

//

被人工智能叫醒的时候，樱屋敷揉了揉眼睛，发觉自己的眼角还是湿的。

为什么会梦到以前的事情呢？那天之后发生了什么来着？对了，虎次郎马上放开了他，然后走到路对面把他的滑板捡了回来，他们抱着滑板一步一晃地步行回家，依然是他先到了家，而在那之后，他们两人的关系也没有任何改变，他在仔细看完了齐肩黑发女生写给他的情书后，又将情书退还了回去。

可是，为什么事到如今，他还依然记得那个拥抱的触感呢？即便摘掉了唇环和耳环，即便封印了不良校霸的青春，即便开始了以书法家为目标而努力的生活，自己对滑板的爱，对虎次郎不明不白的情愫依然无法被封印。

人的潜力是无限大的，确定了未来的目标后，樱屋敷将自己一分为二，一半是以成为书法家为目标的樱屋敷薰，一半是AI滑板家的Cherry blossom。

但是，能完美扮演两个角色的樱屋敷知道，唯有虎次郎是无法分割的，无论白昼还是夜晚，自己都没有办法将南城虎次郎这个男人从自己的心里剥离出来，一分一秒都不行。南城虎次郎就好像是一瓶龙舌兰酒，樱屋敷常年累月和酒泡在一起，所以身上的每一个毛孔都已经被酒味浸透了。

说起来，自己和虎次郎也有半年没见过面了吧，自高中毕业之后，南城以成为厨师，开一家属于自己的餐厅为目标，去了意大利研习厨艺，而自己则是念了大学，励志成为AI书法家并大赚一笔。

那家伙，现在正做什么呢？樱屋敷慢慢坐了起来。

修长白皙的手指攥着棉被，樱屋敷像还未睡醒一样呆呆地坐着发呆，不知过了多久，人工智能卡拉提示道：

“南城虎次郎发来一封新邮件。”

这个时候？

发邮件？

樱屋敷在愣了一下后猛地抓过手机查看。

实际上，卡拉可以为他提供邮件阅读服务，但樱屋敷还是想自己看南城发过来的邮件。

不过，冲绳现在是7点05分，西西里岛那边应该还是半夜吧？这个花心的人渣不睡觉，在哪和女人鬼混呢？

但是啊，南城喜欢女人是众所周知的事情，既然如此，这个花心笨蛋为什么要对自己说“不要和她交往”这样会引起误会的话呢？

之所以没有向南城求证答案，是因为樱屋敷一点都不想从南城嘴里听到自己不想听到的答案。一直以来都暗恋着南城这点对他来说已经是件超绝离谱的事情了，如果不小心暴露真心，还被一脸怀疑地当做笑话对待那该怎么办？樱屋敷的高傲自尊心是绝对无法接受自己进入这个可怜结局的。

这种花心猩猩跟谁在哪里鬼混管我什么事啊，樱屋敷狠狠咬着每个字，深吸一口气，点开手机屏幕上的新邮件到达提示。

「这个时间，大学应该都放暑假了吧？薰你要不要到意大利来度假啊？西西里岛真的很美，女人们也很可爱~」

白痴！我当然知道西西里岛很美！樱屋敷咬牙骂道，双腿屈着，下巴倚着膝盖气愤地磨牙。

因为南城在西西里岛，樱屋敷几乎把意大利的纪录片和书籍看遍了，还因黑手党就是在西西里岛起源的这件事，为南城的安全担忧过。

双手抓着手机边缘，在屏幕因节能功能暗下来时，樱屋敷用力叹了口气。

今天是八月三日，为什么不早点发这封邮件过来啊，如果早一个月发过来的话说不定就能赶得上生日了。南城虎次郎是七月七日出生的，原本每年的生日他们都会在一起度过，唯独今年不能。樱屋敷虽然照理给南城买好了生日礼物，却因那天南城没有打越洋电话过来闹起别扭来，于是也没有给南城发生日祝贺的邮件。

暑假开始后，樱屋敷在研习书法的同时，还将自己编写的人工智能加入了翻译功能。当然，他是绝对不会承认，翻译功能就是为了去意大利旅行特意添加上的。

不过，既然是虎次郎这呆子主动邀请的，护照签证又早就办好了，机票和住宿的费用他也能拿出手，不如就去西西里岛看看吧。这样想着，行动力超强的樱屋敷立刻让卡拉预定机票民宿，并迅速制定了五天五夜的西西里岛度假行程——虽然樱屋敷有强烈的预感，这份行程表在和南城碰到后会变成可怜的废纸。

//

樱屋敷是在收到邀请邮件后的第二天出发去西西里岛的，经过12小时的飞行，樱屋敷顺利落地，他将行李箱送回民宿，带着滑板和遮阳伞出了门。

虽说收到了南城的邀请邮件，樱屋敷并没有将自己的行程告知南城。对方只是发了封邮件而已，自己就迫不及待飞到西西里岛来了，这种做法实在太像饿急了的猫，随便谁给点什么就像狗一样晃着尾巴跟上去，樱屋敷认为这太丢猫脸了。

不过，没有让南城来接机也有樱屋敷突然很想试一试的缘故——在彼此不能陪伴在对方身边的半年内，他和南城莫名其妙总会撞到一起的磁场是否会失效。

从以前开始，樱屋敷和南城即便没有约好，也总是会在同一个地方碰到。比方说，樱屋敷到便利店买饮料，那么南城绝对会带着两个女孩子到便利店挑选冷饮，如果樱屋敷偷偷到图书馆用功，那么绝对会看到南城正坐在自己不远处的位置上，左右各坐着两个女孩子……

没错，南城就是这么一个满脑子只装着滑板和如何讨好女人的不靠谱的男人，虽然像现在这样依靠直觉在陌生国度寻找对方很没效率，但是，就算没有提前约好，顺利找到对方也并不困难吧，如果磁场没有失效，那就绝对能碰到。

抱着这样的想法，樱屋敷踩着滑板在异国的街道上不疾不徐地前行，并在闲逛了半个小时后顺利发现目标。

即便搭讪在意大利随处可见，可是，距离自己十米外那个正和两位身材高挑的外国美女交谈甚欢的男人，绝对就是虎次郎那只笨蛋猩猩！

樱屋敷用怜悯的眼神望着拥有一头惹眼的森林绿发色的，笑得十分愚蠢的男人。

猩猩这种生物是不是拥有一种即使只喝空气也会长肌肉的能力啊？仅仅半年未见，南城完完全全壮了一圈，如果说高中时期的南城还存在那么一点甜甜天使的影子，现在的南城已经完全和“天使”这个词汇毫无瓜葛了。

身上套着夏威夷风格的沙滩衬衫，肌肤如南城所愿晒成了健康又性感的小麦色，从以前开始就对晒黑这件事情毫无兴趣的樱屋敷在看到这样的南城时，也开始觉得小麦色的确很适合南城了。

不过，看到自己现在的样子，虎次郎也会惊讶的吧？摘掉了耳环和唇环，穿上和服的自己，南城会给与怎样的评价呢？如果他说不合适就狠狠给他一脚……

正为幻想出的场景摩拳擦掌，身后突然传来一声发音古怪的“大和抚子——！！！”，樱屋敷被吓了一跳，与此同时，前方与美女们谈笑风生的南城也转头看向了这边。

仅仅对视了几秒，樱屋敷的心脏就跳到喉咙处了，又堵又涩的奇妙感觉令樱屋敷不安起来。

为什么要用那种发现外星生物的眼神看我？这件浴衣不适合我？不可能的，这是卡拉计算过最适合我的一件浴衣……樱屋敷紧张地撇开视线，这才察觉到自己的手正被陌生男人握着。

樱屋敷不耐烦地斜着眼，但这位搭讪者却毫无眼力地不停说着什么，表情迷醉的令樱屋敷有些恶心。

正准备让卡拉翻译时，身后扑来一股热气，樱屋敷的肩被健壮的手背揽了过去，接着，后背同结实的胸膛贴在了一起。

是虎次郎。

樱屋敷缩了下肩膀，故意摆出嫌弃的表情瞪向对方，但南城却将他搂得更紧，像只宣誓主权的雄狮。

南城对金发男人用意大利语说了句什么，对方一愣，向樱屋敷投来遗憾的目光，嘟囔一句后耸肩离开了，樱屋敷不解地眨了下眼睛，意识到自己还被南城搂着，于是慌忙从南城怀中挣脱出来。

他蹙着眉头看看南城的肩膀，又看看自己的肩膀，挫败感突如其来。

这家伙已经能把我圈进怀里了吗？高中的时候，明明和我身材差不多的，不过怀抱还是一样热啊……

南城的体温很高，和他贴在一起过的地方像是被火滚过的沸水一样烫人，令樱屋敷的心情也被感染了热度。

正脸红心跳胡思乱想的时候，南城的视线从他头顶扫到脚尖，又从脚尖扫回头顶，最终停在樱屋敷的墨镜上。

“薰，你的唇环呢？耳环呢？还有你的头发……”南城探头探脑地围着他转了一圈，最后仰头拍了拍脑门，“不对啊！你为什么会在这里啊！！！”

这幅蠢样是虎次郎没错。樱屋敷不动声色地微微牵动唇角，没好气地瞥了南城一眼，嗔道：

“是你发邮件邀请我来的，难道你已经忘了？真是单细胞生物。”

“啊……”南城摸了摸后脑勺，“可是，我记得那条邮件是前天发的……”南城从沙滩裤口袋中摸出手机，点开邮件查看，“没错啊，是前天才发的，而且你没回复我。”

“既然发了邀请邮件，就应该提前做好准备。”樱屋敷双臂抱胸，扬起下巴用鼻孔看着对方。

这种自大的模样果然激怒了南城，对方握着拳头大叫“臭狸猫不讲道理！”，然后开始唠叨樱屋敷没有提前打招呼让他去接机的事。

“这里是意大利，不是日本，要是没有偶然碰到我你打算怎么办？！”

“像你这样的辣眼睛搭讪怪还不容易找到吗？又不是叫我在大海里捞针，”樱屋敷高傲地哼了一声，“况且你去接机一定只是想要趁机勾搭空姐，我才不想被别人认为和搭讪怪是一起的……”

“啊啊啊啊啊你到底是怎么想我的啊！”南城咬牙切齿地攥紧拳头，“再说！搭讪在意大利很常见吧？你刚才不也被搭讪了吗！”

“哈？说不定刚才那个人只是看中了我的气质所以想拉拢我去做黑手党啊你这白痴黑猩猩！”樱屋敷语速飞快地反驳，“再说，你这家伙真的能和意大利人无障碍沟通吗？只在意大利呆了半年而已，少得意忘形了！”

“你才是少小看别人了！”南城用鼻子发出带有不屑感的哼声。

刚才和他聊得火热的女人们早就离开了，南城耸了耸肩，感慨了一句“真遗憾”，问樱屋敷行李放在哪了。

“民宿。”樱屋敷简介答道，得到答案的南城“啧啧”着撇过头，也不知是在不满什么。

一辆法拉利敞篷跑车欢呼雀跃般冲了过来，樱屋敷被南城拉住手腕，连滑板带人一同拉到了路边，在吵人的车载音乐声中，樱屋敷似乎听到南城嘟囔了一句“怎么不说一声就摘了啊，难得我……”，因为没有听到后半句，樱屋敷在法拉利开远后问南城在说什么，但对方只是无辜地睁大了眼睛。

“不说算了。”樱屋敷垂下眼眸，他注视着脚尖，悄悄咬了咬唇瓣，又抬眸看向南城。

“你不是特意跑到意大利研习厨艺的吗？为什么会浪费时间在街上搭讪女人？”

“因为主厨一家去度假了啊，店里暂时休业了，”南城回答的理直气壮，“啊，不过主厨说厨房可以借给我练习，所以把钥匙给我了。”

樱屋敷一脸怀疑地皱起鼻子：“不会是因为没有才能，被主厨赶出来了吧？”

南城立刻气急败坏地反驳他“才不是！”，然后抓着衣襟扇风。

“吵得我好热啊。”南城抱怨了一句，突然抬脚踩上樱屋敷的滑板，边说“用走的太慢了”边伸手搂住樱屋敷的腰。

突然被带回那个热度过高的怀里，樱屋敷下意识缩紧腹部，虽然嘴上开始数落南城太厚脸皮，樱屋敷还是任由南城搂着，共用同一个滑板前行。

被碰到的地方一直源源不断输入着属于南城的热度，樱屋敷却只能拼命忍耐无法宣之于口的悸动，当南城在他耳边低语“怎么样，我是不是变得更厉害了”时，樱屋敷反射性地狠狠踩了南城的脚，然后，两人因樱屋敷的突然动作险些摔倒，但樱屋敷立刻踹了南城的小腿，伸手抓住南城的手腕成功维持了平衡。

无视南城“很危险啊”的尖叫，樱屋敷转头看向前方，右手紧紧抓着南城的手腕。

一直以来，樱屋敷都十分讨厌和南城肢体接触，因为每次碰触到时，只有自己会胡思乱想，心跳会为南城变得剧烈混乱，就连呼吸也艰难起来，但不知为何又舍不得离开，这份苦涩而甜蜜的感觉令樱屋敷觉得自己简直蠢爆了。

他们偶遇的地点离南城研修厨艺的地方不远，在樱屋敷还没彻底变成一块滚烫的火山岩之前，南城搂着樱屋敷的腰做了次滑板旋转的动作，在店门口停下，摸出钥匙开门。

「Leonardo」

樱屋敷念出门牌上的名字。

Leonardo——像狮子一样强大。

会给餐厅起这样名字的主人大概是个俊朗野性的人吧。

樱屋敷抱起滑板，边打量店面边向里面走，看到窗子是关着的，樱屋敷以为店里会热到无法忍受，结果走进去时发现室温没有想象中的热，于是放下心来。

因为暂时休业，店内右侧墙边整齐堆放着两排白色木质餐桌和海蓝色木质椅子，发现樱屋敷盯着那些餐桌餐椅看，南城解释道，“那些桌椅平时会摆放在店外面”，然后钻进厨房，樱屋敷于是将注意力转移到左侧墙壁上的照片和风景画上，看了一会儿后南城拿着杯柠檬水出来了。

“主厨做菜真的超好吃，真可惜你这次吃不到了，对了，不够喝的话自己来厨房拿，在冰箱里冰着呢，啊，你吃意大利面就可以吧？”

“我没说我肚子饿吧。”樱屋敷接过柠檬水，在低头看了看冰块上的薄荷叶后皱眉道，“我要喝白葡萄酒。”

“你真的好麻烦啊，店里的酒我不能乱动的，要喝的话之后一起出去买吧。”南城说着，撩开厨房的门帘钻了进去。

樱屋敷在吧台前坐下来，因为一个人留在厨房外很无聊，他干脆让卡拉将金发搭讪男的话翻译给自己听——总而言之，那个男人就是在赞美他的美丽，向他诉说自己的心被征服云云。

无论对方怎样夸赞自己，樱屋敷都毫无感觉，不管对方是男人还是女人，他都不会因此动摇。樱屋敷就是这样意志力强大的家伙，当然，这份强大的意志力在遇到南城时会不攻自破，全靠樱屋敷强撑着表演自己讨厌南城的戏码。

放下淡蓝色的玻璃杯，樱屋敷将手伸向侧腰。

隔着柔软的布料也能感觉到那里的肌肤要比其他部位更热一点，只因为刚刚被南城搂了一路。

——“他是我的人。”

这句话是刚才南城将他搂进怀里时，对向他搭讪的金发男人说的。

不知怎的，这句话的意大利语说法和高一时那句“你不要和她交往”的日语说法重叠了，但南城的声音从少年转变成了男人。

雄狮在他不在身边时，长出了漂亮的鬃毛，现在终于有了争夺领土的权利，但这只雄狮竟还不属于他。

樱屋敷红着脸，将头埋进胳膊，那种酸涩又胀痛的感觉令他痛苦，可又十分兴奋，当柠檬水中的冰块完全化开，将酸涩冲淡的时候，樱屋敷抬起头，若无其事地喝光了一整杯水，握着空杯撩开厨房的门帘。

走进厨房的时候，南城正将擀好的面皮切成丝状，樱屋敷缓慢地眨了下眼睛，这才意识到原来真正的意大利面是从面条开始制作的。

因为在日本吃的意大利面都是用在超市里买到的速食品制作的，樱屋敷不由得对手工意大利面提起兴趣来。

见他凑过来，南城抬头看了樱屋敷一眼。

“你一进来怎么有种我被监工的感觉？”

“我就是来监工的，如果你敢偷工减料我就投诉你。”

“你又不是客人，说什么投诉。”南城挑眉，继续处理手中的食材，“再说，反正就算我做得再好吃你也绝对不会夸赞一句的。”

“厨师在厨房里不戴厨师帽，这样很不卫生吧？扣分。”

“哈？你是哪里来的米其林观察员啊！都说了今天没有客人，少给我挑刺。”

“是因为你们主厨根本没法放心将客人交给你，所以你才没有客人吧。”

“啰嗦死了！你给我去外面等！”南城直接甩手赶人。

樱屋敷高傲地哼了一声，走到冰箱前拉开拉门。

挑出装着冰镇柠檬水的玻璃容器，樱屋敷面无表情地给自己续杯，并借此机会用余光瞄着南城的动作。

肌肉线条近乎完美的小臂，就连因用力凸显出来的青筋都很迷人……不对！我为什么要认为猩猩次郎很迷人啊！？樱屋敷迅速灌了口柠檬水，走出厨房坐下来用手扇风。

可恶，这种憋着心事不能说出来的感觉真的很难受，但如果真的坦率说出来了，也还是很难受，啊……烦死了，烦死了！樱屋敷拿起杯子贴着脸颊，向卡拉询问现在的气温。

“26℃。”电子女声优雅地回答。

“谢谢你，卡拉。”

樱屋敷继续用手扇风。

26℃……原来是这么热的温度吗？

//

吃着南城做的意大利面，樱屋敷被催问了味道如何，他将嘴里的面条认真咀嚼咽下，面无表情地抬起头，看了南城一眼。

“勉强能吃。”樱屋敷给出评价。

南城不满地嘟囔“勉强能吃算什么啊”，伸手抢过樱屋敷手里的叉子，在樱屋敷的瞪视下挑起一叉子意大利面尝了尝味道。

“嗯？这不是很好吃吗！”南城将叉子塞回樱屋敷手里，“你这个小气的四眼狸猫，果然是故意挑我刺吧。”

“勉强能吃就是勉强能吃，你离能开店养活自己大概还有从这里到非洲大草原的距离吧。”

“哈？为什么我要被你说得那么差劲啊！再说为什么是到非洲大草原啊？”

“因为非洲大草原是野兽的天堂，是你真正的家乡。”樱屋敷巧舌如簧，拿起叉子继续享用南城特制意大利面。

从幼稚园开始，南城就有抢他吃过的食物吃的习惯，不知道该说南城是粗神经，还是故意为之的。但是，南城这种单细胞大猩猩绝对意识不到间接接吻这种事，因为间接接吻的对象是自己，和南城一样是个男人。

会意识到“间接接吻了”并因此心跳不已的人只有自己一个，与其这么犯蠢下去，不如直接咬虎次郎这个没大脑的混蛋的嘴好了。好！决定了！下次就安排一次国王游戏，然后暗箱操作，狠狠咬破虎次郎大笨蛋的嘴。

樱屋敷低下头，眼角闪过不易察觉的光，趁南城清洗餐具的时候，他让卡拉在日程中追加上“国王游戏”一项，若无其事地慢慢喝着柠檬水。

//

厨房收拾妥当后，南城带樱屋敷去了他在西西里岛的住处。

那栋公寓楼是栋巴洛克建筑风格的房子，但实际上只有外观看起来昂贵，出租给南城的房间是最上面的狭窄阁楼，楼梯、墙面和门都很老旧，而且根本没有装上防盗锁。走进房间时，就连比南城细了一圈的樱屋敷都觉得活动不便，所以他根本无法想象南城是怎样在这么狭窄又难以呼吸的地方住了半年的。

樱屋敷破天荒地没对这里做出评价，南城却突然轻声说了句“就是个睡觉的地方，租金便宜就行”，然后扯了扯发皱的床单，让樱屋敷随便坐。

阁楼里真的很闷热，虽然今天的最高气温只有26℃，但此刻的体感温度绝对超过30℃了，两人随意聊了会儿樱屋敷的大学生活和南城的修行生活，先对闷热投降的南城跑进只能放下一个马桶的浴室里冲起凉来。

樱屋敷留在床边规规矩矩地坐着，视线在房间里为数不多的物品上扫视。滑板一个，花里胡哨的衬衫四件，哑铃一对，呃……那个该不会是内裤吧？他眯起眼睛确认着，这时南城只穿着内裤从浴室里出来了。

南城刚到意大利不久时，给樱屋敷发过肩膀上纹身的照片，但是此时亲眼看到对方肩膀上多了一个黑色太阳，樱屋敷还是觉得很新奇。

“喂，你该不会是真的加入黑手党了吧？”樱屋敷质问对方，南城听闻露出便秘的表情。

“我说你啊，谁说只有黑手党才能纹身？你还不是在高中时候就在身上打洞了……”

南城在樱屋敷身边坐下，他的头发比之前长了一些，比起高中时期干净清纯的小狗感，现在的长度更显成熟。

“意大利是太阳之国，所以选了太阳的图案。”南城解释道，伸手摸了摸肩膀上的纹身。

“说起来，现在看起来没事了吧？其实刚纹的那段时间肿了有大概一周呢，不过跟你打洞的时候比起来，恢复速度要快很多了。”

“纹身本来就是要刺破皮肤才能把墨水纹在皮肤上，不肿是不可能的吧。”樱屋敷伸手摸了摸嘴唇上的小洞。

因为唇环只摘了半年，这个已经感觉不到疼痛的小洞还没消失，不过，如果不戴着唇环，这个小洞早晚会消失吧……

“不过纹身很帅气吧？”南城露出孩子一样的纯真笑容，“纹身很有趣哦，纹身是绝对不会消失的，把图案纹在身上，就像肌肤被刺上烙印一样，就算之后洗掉也会留下疤痕，成为永远无法忘记的东西。对了，好像这里纹了图案之后被碰到时也更敏感了……”

“什么敏感……”樱屋敷的脸烧了起来，“你少说这种浪荡的话！”

“这算浪荡？”南城鄙夷地哼了一声，“大学里面爱开黄腔的人不在少数吧？前几天和高中同班的那个松本在INS上聊了几句，一直在听他和他女朋友的那些事，无聊死了。”

“无聊？”樱屋敷不屑道，“那不是你最喜欢听的话题吗？”

“才不是！虽然男人都喜欢色色的事情，但把女孩子在那个时候的表现拿出来炫耀的人是人渣吧！”南城忿忿不平地皱起眉头，侧头看向樱屋敷，“说起来，薰，我不在你身边的这段时间，你……没交女朋友对吧？”

樱屋敷警觉地并拢双腿。

“管你什么事。”他摆出不想谈论此事的明显态度，但南城却贴过来没完没了地追问。

“因为之前一直都和你这家伙待在一起，突然分开了会很好奇吧？听说大学生也玩得很开，还会经常组织联谊，虽然我不认为你会参加那种联谊，可是，这个，还有这个，都摘掉了啊……”南城指了指唇边，又指了指耳垂，“薰，为什么全都摘掉了？不可能是‘女朋友不喜欢’这样的理由对吧。”

和目光炯炯的南城四目相对了，樱屋敷慌乱地移开了视线。

“你有什么资格质问我？”樱屋敷咬牙反问。

说什么纹身像肌肤被刺上烙印，说什么纹身永远不会消失，这个肌肉笨蛋是在故意针对耳洞可能会像爱一样消失不见这点吗！？

不可能是“女朋友不喜欢”这样的理由？对，没错，的确不可能，就是因为喜欢着你这家伙，我才根本没有办法接受别的谁啊！

樱屋敷越想越气，于是抱着报复的心态，冷漠地回答了南城：

“啊，是啊，交了女朋友，怎么，不行吗？”

但是，在他看到南城愣住的蠢脸时，也并没收获到报复的快感，南城凑过来追问他“是什么样的女孩子？可爱吗？”他却只能心虚地想着人工智能卡拉来描述根本不存在的“女朋友”。

“是……很能干又很善解人意的孩子。”樱屋敷嘴硬着补充，“当然可爱了，我最喜欢她了……”

他正思考着要不要再添油加醋地说上几句，南城突然身体后倾躺倒在床上。

“真无聊。”南城侧过身体，不知为何用手臂遮住了眼睛，樱屋敷盯着对方微张的唇，悄悄捏了捏膝盖。

然后，南城突然问道，“你有烟吗？”，遮着眼睛的手臂移开了，好像乌云轻轻飘过，明显的双眼皮缓缓睁开，露出血一样的月亮。

在彼此视线相交的那瞬间，樱屋敷的胃部发出咕咚一声，因为要隐瞒着心脏对南城的渴望，胃部代替心脏发出了渴望的声音。

樱屋敷连忙移开视线，敷衍地回了一句：“你不是决定戒烟了吗？”

“嗯……突然想吸了。”

“我也戒掉了，想吸自己出去买。”

“啊……那就算了。”南城挪动着坐了起来。

移动的热源再次贴近樱屋敷，让他不由得紧张起来，就连肩头都蒙了层汗。

为什么只是半年没见面，就会变成这样啊？之前和对方独处的时候，也没有像现在这样意识过剩，樱屋敷咬着嘴唇内侧，内心的煎熬值再度升了两格。

可恶，再靠近的话……再靠近的话……

樱屋敷的拳头越攥越紧，这时南城突然问道：

“话说，你定的酒店在哪？有空调吧？”

鼓胀的心情又像被放过气的气球一样，突然恢复平静了，樱屋敷带着些不可思议的眼神看向南城，拳头松开，微微歪了歪头。

“我定的不是酒店，是一间民宿……空调当然有，如果那只是摆设的话我就要投诉了。”

南城爽朗一笑，起身伸了个懒腰。

“好！决定了！我也要住过去！”

“哈？你突然发什么疯，那间民宿要提前预约，你现在……”

“别在意别在意，反正你会在意大利呆上几天吧？那么我也要好好享受几天！”

樱屋敷被南城推着离开阁楼，并以被南城搂着肩膀共用一块滑板的姿势一脸不情愿地回到民宿。

//

所谓的“好好享受几天”原来是指蹭住他的房间，这点果然是厚脸皮的南城能做出来的事情，但一想到这半年南城一个人在意大利吃了不少苦，樱屋敷就心软地让了步，只提出“绝对不能带女人进来”的要求。

南城一边说着“我也是有常识的啊”，一边欢呼雀跃着扑上柔软整洁的床。

来西西里岛的第一个晚上，樱屋敷被睡在身边的南城的呼噜声吵醒了。

他愤怒起身，正准备抬脚将对方踹下去时，南城又突然像与他心有灵犀般停止了打呼噜，樱屋敷翻着白眼打开台灯，斜眼怒瞪南城。

南城的睡脸很蠢，但是，明明已经完全长开了，乖乖熟睡的时候竟还残留着天使团子时期的影子。

生气，想揍人，生气，想揍人。樱屋敷紧紧攥着夏凉被的被角，重重叹了口气。

如果交女朋友是那么容易的事，如果随便接受谁的示爱是那么容易的事，自己就不会这么烦恼了。但睡成死猪的这个笨蛋，这个蠢货，这个肌肉脑单细胞大猩猩却对此一无所知。

说起来，自己到底是什么时候意识到对这家伙有那种心思的呢？樱屋敷用枕头枕着腰，将体重摊在床头的靠背上。

第一天去幼稚园上学的时候，樱屋敷在正忙着狠狠教训揪他头发的淘气男生时看到了被家长送过来的南城，那时的南城漂亮的像个天使，笑容很甜，比棉花糖还软绵。

南城和以揪女生头发、掀女生裙子、抓蛇吓唬女生的淘气鬼们不一样，南城是温柔又和善的，在其他男生因为怕挨揍孤立自己的时候，南城会主动找自己玩，还会将零食分给自己吃……

啊，对了，好像是在国中的时候，应该是艺术节那次吧，负责扮演王子的南城和负责扮演公主的女生在表演舞台剧时，不是借位，而是真的接吻了，坐在台下看到那一幕的时候，自己因为无法忍受心脏的刺痛提前离场了，并在之后的修学旅行时参与了国王游戏，和一个女生按照“国王”的要求亲了一下。

就是在那次国王游戏时意识到了，对象如果不是南城就不行……

“薰？”

“！”

南城揉着眼睛爬了起来。

“怎么了？睡不着吗？”南城打了个哈欠，“倒时差是很难啦……”

被眼前的南城从回忆中叫醒的樱屋敷抿了抿唇。

“虎次郎。”

“嗯？”

“念幼稚园的时候，有次争夺滑梯使用权……是我赢了没错吧？”

“哈？”南城只皱起了左边的眉毛，“你为什么在想那么久远的事情？”

他翻身趴在床上，一脸懒散地满嘴跑火车。

“肯定是我赢了，那时候幼稚园里的男生都以为你是女孩子，还揪你头发来着，我怎么可能输给小姑娘……”

“你过去的记忆是被完全篡改了吗？”樱屋敷伸手扯了扯南城的头发，“那些小鬼不是都被我一一教育过了吗！”

“但揪你头发是事实吧？谁叫你长了一头迪士尼公主一样的粉头发……”

“总比你的西蓝花脑袋好。”

“谁是西蓝花啊！”南城翻身坐了起来，“不过你为什么会突然想到幼稚园的事情？做梦了？肯定是在梦中输给我了吧！”

樱屋敷嫌弃地瞥了南城一眼。

“有猪在我旁边拼命打呼噜，所以我在思考猪肉的一百种做法。”

“猪？打呼噜？”南城眨眨眼睛，意识到自己被樱屋敷骂了，于是恍然大悟地“啧”了一声。

“怎么可能那么大声？我都没听到。”

“你当然听不到！如果你的呼噜声连自己都会吵醒！那就是地震级别的呼噜了吧！真蠢！”

“地震级别的呼噜？好厉害啊！”

“你果然是个脑子里只有肌肉的猩猩。”

“你说什么！你这个小气的黑心狸猫！”

两人唇枪舌战一番，南城以口渴为由下床拿矿泉水，他肩膀上的太阳图案吸引了樱屋敷的视线，但南城背着身咕咚咕咚灌水，没有注意到樱屋敷正出神地望着他。

纹了纹身的地方变得敏感了，那么，如果就这样碰一下的话……

樱屋敷怔怔地抬了抬手，迅速转身躺下了。

以南城的性格来说，那个纹身绝对早就被不知多少个女人摸过了。

想到这里，樱屋敷的心口酸胀起来。

伸手将台灯关掉，他将夏凉被拉到头顶，被南城追问“你又抽什么疯”的时候，樱屋敷用“因为你呼噜声很吵”的理由混了过去。

//

醒来时，身边的位置已经空了。

夏凉被被皱巴巴地丢在枕头上，而使用过它的南城不知所踪。

樱屋敷因为快清晨时才睡着，于是一觉睡到了中午，他伸手摸了摸双人床空荡荡的另一边，向卡拉询问南城外出的时间，被告知南城是九点一刻出门的。

猜测着南城或许是自己出去吃早餐了，樱屋敷不大高兴地起床洗漱。

他预定的这间民宿没有附赠早餐的服务，樱屋敷本想和南城一起去当地的店里吃早餐，可南城竟然抛下他自己跑掉了，这令他没法不对南城失望。

因为天气热的关系，樱屋敷将长发绑成高马尾，换了件浅色浴衣。让卡拉搜寻附近值得一试的餐厅时，门口响起刷门卡的声音，樱屋敷歪头看向门口，抱着两个纸袋和滑板的南城走了进来。

“薰？你醒了啊。”南城将房卡丢在玄关处的柜子上，“醒了的话就过来吃早餐吧，啊……应该说是午餐？算了，无所谓。”南城耸了下肩膀，将手里的纸袋放在木质餐桌上。

“这可是本大爷特意回店里做的，意面不好外带，所以做了些三明治。”

“哦，我去洗手。”樱屋敷转身逃进浴室。

如果真的是为了我才特意回到店里做了三明治，那勉强原谅那家伙也可以。樱屋敷伸手按住发烫的脸颊。

因为手作三明治马上高兴起来的自己没救了，就算不去医院诊断病情，樱屋敷也知道，这绝对是暗恋晚期的症状之一。

用冷水拍了拍脸，等红色完全褪下樱屋敷才从浴室走出来，这时南城正坐在蓝色木椅上啃一块三明治。

其余六块三明治整整齐齐摆放在餐盘上，旁边放着酒店提供的两个高脚杯，高脚杯里盛着牛奶，而高脚杯旁还放着一瓶未开封的白葡萄酒。

“一会儿还要出去，酒等晚上回来再喝可以吧？”

“好。”樱屋敷坐了下来，拿起最靠近他的那枚三明治咬了一口。

好吃！樱屋敷开心地咬着三明治，伸手拿起高脚杯。

南城在一连吃了四块三明治后问樱屋敷一会儿有没有想去的地方，樱屋敷于是想起了自己制定好的五天五夜度假行程，但当他咽下嘴里的牛奶后，只说了一句“去海边”。

反正和南城在一起的时候，所有的计算都会被打乱。

“那就去海边吧。”南城舔掉嘴角的面包渣，抬眼打量起樱屋敷的穿着来。

“你只带了浴衣来吗？”南城皱起眉头，“在西西里岛穿和服太显眼了，你也不想再惹上奇怪的男人吧？”

樱屋敷立马回嘴：“奇怪的男人这里不就有一个吗？”

南城抬高声音质问他“你说谁奇怪！？”将自己身上那件夏威夷风衬衫脱了下来。

“穿这个。”南城将衬衫递给樱屋敷，被樱屋敷秒拒。

“绝！对！不！要！”樱屋敷用手臂比划着X型，从行李箱里翻出一套甚平。

然后，樱屋敷撑着遮阳伞，和南城各自滑着各自的滑板向海边出发，在樱屋敷看向挂着“closed”门牌的店面时，南城解释，“这个时间大部分本地人都度假去了，所以开业的本地人的店很少。”接着又问樱屋敷为什么要选这种时候来度假。

“你该不会是特意来看我的吧？”南城歪头看着樱屋敷。

“是你邀请我的。”樱屋敷强调。

南城在长长的哼了一声之后，做了次空中转体。

“不说这个了！薰！来比一场吧！”

和滑板合体的南城总是像少年一样意气风发，这点也令樱屋敷很心动，但他绝不会对谁说出这个秘密。因为是久违的滑板决斗，樱屋敷的兴致也高涨起来，两人约定以海边为终点后，南城先一步冲了过去。樱屋敷冷笑一声，让卡拉选出最优路线，迅速追了上去。

将花里胡哨的短袖衬衫脱掉一半，露出肩膀上显眼的太阳刺青，南城的背影看起来非常快乐。

为什么要选择这个时间来西西里岛？

这真是个愚蠢的问题。

笨蛋，那当然是因为——

你那时候看起来很寂寞啊！

樱屋敷蹲下转弯，勾起唇角笑了。

有人说，邮件无法完全传达发件人当时的完整心情，但这并不适用于他与南城之间，日积月累的默契使樱屋敷能完全读懂南城发过来的每一个字，即便眼前只有一串冰冷的字符，眼前也能浮现出南城说这段文字时的表情，耳边也会响起南城说这段文字时的声调。

蜜蜂会被花蜜吸引，铁块会被磁铁吸引，樱屋敷薰会被南城虎次郎吸引，这似乎是上天注定的不可逆的事情，是份又甜蜜又苦涩的烦恼。

临时决定的滑板决斗以南城险胜告终，当南城美滋滋地以胜利者姿态开口提要求的时候，樱屋敷立刻提醒南城他们并没有约定好赢了的人有奖励，也没有约定好输了的人要被惩罚。

“明明以前一直都是这样的！”南城不满地反驳，骂樱屋敷鸡贼，但樱屋敷只是冷哼一声，转身寻找空着的沙滩伞。

背对着南城的时候，樱屋敷被突然推了一下，被冲上来的浪潮打湿的樱屋敷爬起来，一脚将南城踹进海里。

之后，樱屋敷干脆撑着阳伞在沙滩上坐了下来，南城跑去和女人搭讪，将樱屋敷独自留在原地。

刺眼的阳光被伞遮在外面，迎面吹来的海风带着凉爽的潮气，打在脸上很舒服，但扫到脖子的时候有些痒。樱屋敷张开嘴，用力吸了口气，然后缓缓吐出。

他突然觉得自己很像一条被搁浅的鱼，原本应该在海里畅游，但他为了见渔夫一面，用力游到了这里，现在他会被晒成鱼干死在这里，而渔夫和漂亮的海滨女孩举行了婚礼。

伸手抓了把细沙，樱屋敷攥紧拳头，从指缝流出的细沙落在他的脚面上，又慢慢滑落回沙滩上了。樱屋敷松开拳头，低头看着掌心中剩余的细沙。

能被握住的，愿意留下的，只有不足一个矿泉水瓶盖的分量，但这些不够，远远不够。

他想要明媚的未来，也想自己奔向的未来永远都有南城虎次郎。

“嘎吱”“嘎吱”的声音渐渐靠近，樱屋敷用余光看着迈向自己的脚印，又将视线收了回来，南城在他身边坐下，伸手扯了扯遮阳伞的边缘。

樱屋敷将伞侧着，挡住南城的脸。

“被甩了？真可悲。”

“她们是情侣啦。”南城用手指弹着伞边。

樱屋敷将伞直过来，把手里的细沙丢在南城身上。

“从以前开始你就喜欢找双人组搭讪，你不觉得这种方式非常没有效率吗？”

“没效率？为什么？”

“卡拉，教教这个大猩猩。”

滑板上镶嵌的“C”型部分亮了，电子女声解释道：“一箭双雕的成功率比单独攻略低76.9%。”

南城听闻后睁大眼睛，冲樱屋敷耸了耸肩膀。

接着，他双手撑在沙滩上，仰头眯起眼睛。

“因为本来就没打算真的要和她们更深一步做什么啊，我就是喜欢被女孩子们环绕的感觉。”南城眯着眼睛微笑起来，“单独约一个的事情我也做过啦，可是，脱掉裤子到穿上裤子之间的时间，就和电池需要时不时放电才不会提前报废一样，怎么说呢……可能是提前过了对sex抱有好奇心的年纪了。”

南城转过头，和有些惊讶的樱屋敷对上视线。

“薰，你也觉得做爱还是要和喜欢的人做才行吧？不喜欢的话，爽也只是转瞬即逝，之后只会觉得空虚，然后更加想念那个人吧？”

南城直直看着樱屋敷的眼睛，暗红色的瞳仁中映着樱屋敷怔愣的脸，好像视线有隔空染色的能力，将樱屋敷的耳朵染成了相同的红色。

为什么会觉得眼睛湿了呢？是海风吹来的潮气打湿的吗？樱屋敷机械地张了张嘴唇，机械地回答：“没错。”

他既没有随便说什么糊弄过去，也没有质疑对方说谎，因为南城提到了“更加想念那个人”，樱屋敷就无法思考了。

不是所有答案都能依靠程序计算出结果，但也有答案，是樱屋敷特别想计算，却从来不敢计算的，他甚至不敢让卡拉计算南城也喜欢着他的可能性。

爱之所以被隐藏于心，就是因为害怕在暴露于阳光下的那一刻，会连不足一个矿泉水瓶盖子的细沙都留不住。

//

晚上依然是去“Leonardo”吃南城试做的意大利菜，樱屋敷被南城当做没有感情的试吃机器，被迫吃掉了平常分量的双倍晚餐，当他们回到民宿时，樱屋敷已经撑到连一口白葡萄酒都喝不下去的程度了。

先洗澡，然后把换下来的这套甚平交给客房服务干洗，樱屋敷想着，疲惫不堪地走进浴室，打开花洒，将发圈拽了下来。

马尾散落开来，长发被温热的水慢慢打湿，樱屋敷将洗发水揉出泡沫，细致地清洗着头发。

当他穿上民宿提供的浴衣，从热气腾腾的浴室里走出来时，南城已经喝掉了一整杯白葡萄酒了。

翘着脚靠在软垫上打手机游戏的南城没有抬头，皱皱鼻子小声嘟囔“好香啊，怎么比女人还香”，被樱屋敷踹了小腿。

“喂，去洗澡，脱下来的衣服扔到脏衣篓里，我一会儿叫客房服务一起拿去干洗。”

“好的老妈。”南城将手机丢给樱屋敷，从床上跳了起来。

“帮我打一会儿，我觉得今天能通关！”南城向樱屋敷抛了个飞吻，活力十足地跑进浴室。

“我可没有你这么没用的儿子。”樱屋敷吐槽道，低头看了看南城的手机屏幕，画面上的“game over”又让樱屋敷皱起眉。

玩成这样还觉得今天能通关？这份自信还真是可悲。樱屋敷一脸冷漠地坐下来，手法利落地打爆了对面僵尸的头。

当南城洗好澡出来时，樱屋敷正和最终boss厮杀，凑过来的南城带着一身潮气，樱屋敷皱眉，叫南城离自己远点。

“这是我的手机。”南城不满地吐槽，然后坐在樱屋敷身边看他边骂脏话边恶战，樱屋敷暴躁地动着手指，干掉最后一只巨型僵尸。

手机响起“You Win”的电子声，樱屋敷满意地松松肩膀，将手机丢回给南城，然后伸手去摸床头旁边挂着的客房服务呼叫电话。

和前台说明干洗要求后，樱屋敷挂掉电话，这时南城突然凑上来捏了捏他的耳垂，吓得樱屋敷猛地缩起肩膀。

“薰，你为什么不戴耳环了？”南城一本正经地盯着他质问，“你真的交女朋友了？”

这是第几遍了啊！烦不烦！樱屋敷表情凶狠地皱起眉。

他被南城挤到只能贴着床头缩成一团，于是非常不满地推了推对方，但南城纹丝不动地堵着他，完全没有放过他的意思。

“真的交了？该不会是那个给你写情书的吧？”

“哈？你说的是谁？”

“啊……”南城不爽地“啧”了一声，“真是想不通那些女生怎么会迷恋一个迪士尼公主、穿环不良、四眼弱鸡……你还记得高一的时候，有天晚上我差点被车撞到吗？就是那天给你递情书的女生吧？你还收下了她的情书。”

那是……

樱屋敷不敢相信地张大双眼。

自己在来西西里岛之前也梦到过那天的事情，因为印象太深刻了……但是，虎次郎也没忘记那天的事？这到底……

缓缓吞咽着口水，樱屋敷感到自己的牙齿正在打颤。

“当然不是。”樱屋敷强作镇定道，“你到底为什么一直要问这个？如果你是因为不想被我抢先，就好好找个人交往，改改花心的毛病啊！”

“好好找个人交往？”南城嘴角抽动，声音也冷了下来，但他的视线依然灼热的打在樱屋敷脸上，让樱屋敷怀疑自己快像孢子植物一样爆开了。

门铃响了，民宿的服务生上来取需要干洗的衣服，南城摸着脖子下了床，因此得救的樱屋敷松了口气，决定多给服务生些小费。

如果顺势向南城坦白，对他说“我喜欢你，说自己交了女朋友是因为你这个不解风情的白痴一直问个不停，因为不想暴露了感情不想被你讨厌所以说了谎”，南城会作何反应呢？可是，突然要对青梅竹马坦白这些也太尴尬了吧！况且他们从小就在一起，自己明明知道对方有多喜欢女人，怎么可能做出不撞南墙不回头的蠢事！

樱屋敷越想越气，于是起身走到餐桌前，将剩下的白葡萄酒全都喝光了。

“喂，没尝出味道，再来一瓶。”樱屋敷伸着胳膊，将空瓶怼到南城胸前，南城果不其然吐槽他酒鬼，于是樱屋敷顺势爆踢了南城的屁股泄愤。

//

来西西里岛度假的第三天，樱屋敷被南城拉到了食材市场，他本人对挑选食材没有研究，因为完全依靠卡拉就能辨认食材是否新鲜。

南城兴致勃勃地挑选了新鲜的海鱼，还操着一口并不标准的意大利语，将卖鱼的老妇人哄得红光满面。

之后的行程依然是试吃南城的手艺，因为天热，南城做了花朵形状的意大利手工冰激凌给樱屋敷试吃。

“寒绯樱、松月樱、奈良八重樱、染井吉野樱……”南城从左到右一一指着解释，“我想做成季节限定拼盘，不过形状和口味还要改进……”

樱屋敷心口一紧，垂眸问道：

“……意大利手工冰激凌为什么要做成樱花盛宴？难道不是做成意大利特色的……”

“因为我喜欢樱花。”

樱屋敷僵住了。

南城对此毫无察觉，继续侃侃而谈：“日本人没有不喜欢樱花的吧？樱花祭推出这个绝对会大获好评的！”

这时，身体又能顺畅活动了，樱屋敷暗自为自己的意识过剩悔恨起来。南城一如既往地抓着樱屋敷使用过的勺子挖冰激凌吃，在尝过味道后将勺子搭在拼盘边上，拿出小本子埋头写了些什么，之后，试吃了冰激凌的樱屋敷也挑剔地提出了很多意见，南城虽然抱怨他难伺候，还是一一记在了本子上。

第四天，西西里岛难得在这个季节下了一场雨，樱屋敷和南城像两个真正的观光客一样，乘车去看阿拉伯诺曼风格的建筑群和大教堂，逛饿了就随便买了两个热狗填肚子，樱屋敷嫌热狗做得太油腻，想念起南城特制三明治来，于是道出晚上继续试吃的提议，南城对此十分惊讶，但还是心情不错地点了头。

在回程的公交上，他们遇到了一个举止神秘的老妇人，对方披着袍子，背岣嵝着，外貌很像童话书里的标准女巫。

老妇人用鹰一般的眼睛死死盯着他们，拿起手杖指向南城，颤颤巍巍的，声音尖锐又沙哑。

“你隐藏了一个关于他的秘密。”

接着，她又将手杖指向樱屋敷。

“你也隐藏了一个关于他的秘密。”

老妇人放下手杖，露出神秘又惊悚的笑。

“当磁极的两端相对时，你们的秘密就会不攻自破，发动条件是，你们之中的一个，要先转过身来。”

说罢，老妇人拄着手杖下了车，樱屋敷与南城面面相觑地发了阵呆，在下一站一头雾水地下了车。

让卡拉将老妇人的话重新翻译了一遍，樱屋敷开始皱眉思考这段话的意思。

自己对南城的确有事隐瞒，但南城对自己隐瞒了什么？他将来西西里岛后南城的表现一一在脑中重现，只得出一个结论——南城很有可能是在西西里岛遇到了什么人，所以才会纹身，才会在海边说出sex要和喜欢的人做这种话，所以才会问自己交没交女朋友，因为抢先恋爱的人是南城。

那个人到底是谁？该不会……是“Leonardo”的老板娘？南城因为爱上自己的师母所以无法表白，所以……

樱屋敷的脑中开始上演禁忌情感大戏，正脑补到南城将太阳纹身展示给老板娘看的时候，禁忌情感大戏的男一号突然凑了过来。

“喂，薰，你这家伙有什么瞒着我的事吗？”

“没有！”樱屋敷的声音变了调。

“好可疑啊！这么急着否认绝对是有事瞒我。”

“彼此彼此吧，你不也是有事瞒着我吗？”

樱屋敷别过头，南城皱起眉，仿佛正在破解什么重大谜题般一本正经地眯起眼睛。

“我说啊，刚才那个老婆婆该不会是那个……拥有超能力的巫婆吧？糟糕，我觉得我的替身能力马上就要觉醒了！”

“你在说什么蠢话啊……”樱屋敷用关爱智障的眼神注视着南城，“中二病差不多该治一治了吧？”

“可是啊……”南城摸着下巴神神叨叨地嘟囔起来。

令樱屋敷意外的是，比起他自己，南城似乎更加在意那位老妇人的话，他甚至要被迫配合南城反复做转身运动，还要将卡拉借给南城查询“磁极”和“替身能力”的资料。

在被南城烦死人的解密方式闹了一整天后，南城租了辆二手面包车送樱屋敷去机场，因为他们提前了两个半小时，樱屋敷又没有需要托运的行李，两人还有时间在机场免税店逛逛，陪樱屋敷选购纪念品。

在樱屋敷拿起一瓶香水试用装试味道的时候，南城皱起脸，阴阳怪气地说女孩子绝——对不会喜欢在机场匆忙买的香水，但樱屋敷直接无视南城的“好意忠告”，爽快结了账，并在走出免税店的同时将香水塞给南城。

“给你了。”

“啊？”

“土包子，看清楚，我买的是男士香水。”

樱屋敷面无表情地阔步向前。

他买下来的是意大利一个奢侈品牌的香水，馥奇调，味道青春又温柔。樱屋敷非常喜欢这款香水的前调——很像清晨时分透进森林的清凉光芒，总能让他想到南城。

其实今年给南城挑选生日礼物的时候，樱屋敷就考虑过这款香水，但最终还是买了实用的剃须刀。现在，剃须刀还躺在樱屋敷家的抽屉里，本打算等南城回国后一齐给他的樱屋敷想到不知下次见面要再等多久，于是咬牙将香水也买了下来。

樱屋敷独自向前走了十来米，南城终于追上来抓住他细白的手腕，然后，樱屋敷被拉力牵引着转身，与南城面对面站住了。

南城的眼睛亮晶晶的，脸上写着“我好开心”的文字。与他相互看着的樱屋敷不禁想到：啊，就是这个眼神，就像清晨时分透进森林的清凉光芒。每次和露出这样眼神的南城四目相对时，樱屋敷都会悸动不已。

每天的开始，如果是被这束光芒唤醒的，哪怕起床气再重也会因此消散，轻松起来吧。樱屋敷这样想着的时候，南城加重了攥着他手腕的力量。

“为什么送我香水？”南城笑着发问。

“因为你太臭了。”樱屋敷扭头回答。

“你这家伙真的是一——点都不坦率啊，这难道不是补给我的生日礼物吗！对了，你今年还欠我一句生日祝福呢！你要补给我！”

“生日过去了就是过去了，谁会给你补那种东西，傻不傻啊？”

“就算是例行公事也要补给我！以你的个性，如果我真的很臭，早就被你拿着除臭剂狂喷了！”

南城松开樱屋敷的手腕，却又马上握住了樱屋敷的手。

潮湿的掌心贴着樱屋敷的掌心，将南城的热度传了过来，樱屋敷僵着肩膀抬起头，但南城视线闪烁着低下了头。

樱屋敷想不通南城此举的意思，这时南城突然小声说了一句，“要是飞机没法起飞就好了”。

面前的南城露出舍不得主人离开的可怜狗狗的神情，樱屋敷被示弱的南城重重一击，整个人都没了气势。

“你、你在说什么蠢话……”樱屋敷小声说着，“就算你这么说，我……”

这时，机场广播开始播报航班延误消息，而被播报迟飞的航班号正巧是自己要乘坐的航班，认真听了两遍广播的樱屋敷张着嘴，和同样惊讶的南城面面相觑。

然后，南城突然仰头大笑起来，樱屋敷满脸通红地甩开南城的手，慌乱地攥住行李箱把手。

什么啊，这种被粉红泡泡围绕的气氛是怎么一回事啊？得快点打破才行！

“既然，既然迟飞了，你先回去吧，就算在这里待着也是浪费时间，所以……”

“薰你不是9月才开学吗？你完全可以在我那里住到8月末再回去的。”

“那个阁楼小的要命，怎么住两个大男人啊？我才不去住。”

“稍微挤一下就能睡了啊！你干嘛那么娇气啊！”

“稍微挤一下？能和你挤在一起的只有不知从哪搭讪带回来的女人吧？谁要睡在那种皱巴巴脏兮兮的床上啊！”

“哈？你在指责我？先交女朋友的是你吧！”

女朋友，女朋友，女朋友，这个词语是为咒我头痛而生的吗？樱屋敷忍无可忍，于是怒气冲冲地瞪向南城。

“你这个……肌肉脑大猩猩！！！那是因为你一直在逼问我，所以我才顺口胡诌说自己有女朋友了！”

“你说什、什么？”南城的气焰被抚平了，愣愣嗫嚅道，“但是我反复问了你很多遍……”

“就是因为你一直问一直问一直问！很烦啊！怎么可能交女朋友啊！你以为谁都像你一样没节操？！”樱屋敷颤抖着吼出心声，“为什么我要喜欢上你这种没节操的花心大猩猩啊！西西里岛的最佳旅游时间是每年的9月到11月吧！你以为我为什么会避开‘最佳’！非要这个时间过来啊！可恶，我到底做了什么错事，老天为什么非要惩罚我让我喜欢上你这个大笨蛋……”

南城隐藏了什么秘密自己已经不想再猜了，自己的秘密藏不住了，不知道要怎么办才好了，反正不想留在这里继续出丑了。樱屋敷自暴自弃地拖着行李箱转身向前机械地挪动双腿，鼻子酸酸的，只想快点回到冲绳狠狠飙一天摩托。

因为不知道下次见面要等到什么时候，因为不知道南城什么鬼时候才会结束修行回到日本，因为南城在肩膀上纹了与意大利相关与自己无关的太阳图案，因为自己不在南城身边的日子里说不定南城会遇到一个谁，说不定南城已经遇到了一个谁，因为感情若不经营就会像长久不戴耳环的耳洞一样慢慢消失……

但是，真正让自己再也无法隐瞒真心的理由是，映在自己眼中的虎次郎，好像比自己想象的还要在乎自己。

可是，这又怎么样呢？这种感觉只会让自己乱了阵脚，只会让自己按不住冲动，出丑的败者只会是自己。

那种鱼被搁浅的感觉再度涌了上来，樱屋敷软着脚，忍着呼吸不畅的不适感保持行走的姿势，直到腰被有力的手臂搂住，整个人腾空而起时，樱屋敷才像突然活过来了般醒过神来。

他近乎夸张地做着呼吸的动作，等到被塞进面包车的副驾驶位时才能顺畅地说出话来。

“虎次郎，你，你为什么……”

南城双手抓着车门边缘，脸贴过来，在他的唇上咬了一口。

那一刻，樱屋敷突然想起自己的“国王游戏”作战计划，于是皱眉抱怨南城作弊抢先。

“抢先？”南城用涌动的视线狠狠盯着樱屋敷，“我不明白你在说什么。”

接着，南城又在他唇上响亮的“啵”了一下，亲嘴的声音在樱屋敷耳边炸开，像开水沸腾一样呜呜呐喊。

//

从机场回南城租住的阁楼只用了来时的一半时间，刚关上散发着腐朽味道的老旧木门，樱屋敷就被南城迫不及待地压在了门上。

在嘴唇被南城翻来覆去地吸吮舔咬时，樱屋敷迷迷糊糊地想着，原来渔夫没有和海滨女孩结婚，渔夫将搁浅的鱼带回家，放进了完全没法和“豪华”贴边的小小浴缸里。

紧密相贴的唇瓣分开时，淫靡的丝线还像藕丝般依依不舍地黏在两人唇上，樱屋敷喘息着看向南城，问他到底想干什么，南城用额头紧贴着他的额头，鼻尖蹭了蹭他的鼻尖。

“……是带女人来这里做过。”南城坦白，“那个女人和你一样，有一头漂亮的樱粉色头发。”

樱屋敷扭头，小声咬着字，骂南城人渣。

“来西西里岛之后，就和一个女人做了一次，以后不会了，不会和你以外的人做了。”南城亲了亲樱屋敷唇上那个穿过唇环的小洞，“但是和女人们愉快聊天这点我好像改不了了，啊，但是我不会乱搞的，这点我能保证。”

“你知道自己在说什么混账话吗？”樱屋敷抬脚一下下踩着南城的脚背，小声的，别扭的骂南城“搭讪怪”“花心猩猩”“大笨蛋”。

“在女人身上找你的影子的确是我不好啦，但是……”南城焦躁又难为情地咬着嘴唇，“喜欢上青梅竹马，还和自己一样都是男的，根本就不知道该怎么告白吧！”

南城红着脸吼道，小心翼翼地瞄了樱屋敷一眼。

“刚念幼稚园的时候，第一眼看到你，你不是正揪着一个男生的领子暴揍对方吗，那时我还以为你是个特别的女孩子……”

“哈？我穿的是男生的制服，哪里像女生啊！”

“像樱花一样漂亮，身上总是香香的，揍人的时候有一种暴躁的可爱……”

“你是抖M？”

“不是啦！就是说！幼稚园的时候本来想让你做我的新娘来着，谁知道看中的新娘竟然是个男的！你知不知道我为此失落了多久啊！”

“谁管你！”樱屋敷脸上的红色从双颊一直蔓延到脖颈，“既然你那么早就开始垂涎我的美色，为什么要一直隐瞒啊！”

“这件事难道不是彼此彼此吗！啊！说起来我还没找你算账呢！国中去修学旅行的那次，为什么要和那个女生亲嘴啊！明明只是个国王游戏！Kiss的话亲额头明明也行吧！”

“你有什么资格说我！你还不是在台上跟女生假戏真做亲到忘我！”

明明是心跳不已的真情告白时间，樱屋敷却和南城翻着旧账大吵起来。

但是，可以确定的是，他和南城之间果然一直都保持着“不约而同”。

所谓的磁极原来就是这么一回事吗，他们截然相反，所以当磁极的两端相对时才会相互吸引着贴近对方。

樱屋敷露出领悟后的释怀微笑，双手叉腰摆出高南城一等的姿态。

“总之，是你先转身的，因为你实在是太迷恋我了，迷恋到了可悲的程度，所以我也不得不回应你……”

南城不知所然地眨了眨眼：“转身？”

“那个老妇人不是说了吗，当磁极的两端相对时，秘密就会不攻自破，发动条件是我们之中的一个要先转过身来。”

“啊……原来是这个意思，”南城恍然大悟，随即不怀好意地眯起眼睛，“说起来，有人在机场哭着向我告白……啊！疼疼疼疼疼！！！！”

南城抱着被樱屋敷狠狠踩了的脚单腿跳着大叫，在樱屋敷像只得胜公鸡一样向里移动时伸手抓住樱屋敷的脚腕，用力一拉，害樱屋敷惨兮兮地趴到了床上。

南城得意地笑他活该，摸出香水在手腕上喷了喷，樱屋敷转身怒瞪南城，又在看到南城小心翼翼地将香水放进抽屉里时生不起气来。

“好香啊！”南城满意地嗅了嗅手腕，将手腕伸到樱屋敷面前，“你喜欢这个味道？”

“总比你身上的臭味好。”樱屋敷垂眸吐槽，被南城吻住嘴唇。

发现南城很喜欢舔自己戴过唇环的小洞，樱屋敷有些疑惑地看向南城。问对方为什么总要舔那里时，南城不大情愿地摸着后脑勺，从抽屉里拿出一个小盒子。

樱屋敷接过来打开看了，发现里面装着不同的耳饰和唇环唇钉。

“你不想戴了的话就放着吧。”南城小声说道，将盒子抢了回去。

没想到南城竟然特意买了这些给自己，虽然都是不怎么值钱的东西，樱屋敷却很开心，他将盒子夺了回来，嘟起嘴唇强调既然是买给他的就应该归他所有。

南城于是顺着台阶送出了准备很久的礼物。

闷热的阁楼，腐朽的味道，打皱的床单，一切都是樱屋敷讨厌的元素，但南城一脸沉醉地抱着他亲个不停，樱屋敷好像就感受不到这些外在的元素了。

被舔了喉结的时候，樱屋敷像只柔软的狐狸一样缩起肚子嗯嗯地呻吟起来，流了汗的皮肤黏答答的，南城却不肯放过每一寸，每舔到一处，那里就像被毛笔仔细描摹过一样，让樱屋敷染上盛放樱花的色彩。

看到樱屋敷的脐钉还在，南城立刻兴奋地瞪圆了眼睛，像终于找到埋藏多年的珍爱玩具的狗狗一样扑了过去，樱屋敷差点被南城玩弄肚脐玩弄到射出来，好在对方及时刹车，又凑过来亲起他的嘴唇来。

“我说，明天一起去挑脐钉吧，”南城用湿漉漉的眼睛注视着樱屋敷，“你身上这个戴了多久了？换个新的吧，我买给你。”

樱屋敷挑眉：“那么我要有钻的那种，十克拉没问题吧？”

“没问题，先买个小一点的，等结婚之后再补给你……不对，为什么我要扮演买不起钻戒的丈夫啊！”南城边吐槽边抓着樱屋敷的腿根，将樱屋敷摆成双腿大开的姿势，埋头舔了上去。

从未被任何人触碰过的后穴紧张地缩了一下，樱屋敷立刻反抗起来，但无论他如何命令南城不要再舔那里，南城都没有停下来。

明明不是性器官的部位被柔软的舌头舔开了，当南城的舌头退出来时，小穴还惋惜地发出“啵”的一声，仿佛在挽留南城不要离开。

后面被舔得湿哒哒的，没有得到南城照顾的前面也积极地渗着体液，樱屋敷讨厌只有自己被一味地玩弄，于是伸手抓住南城的肩膀。

“不要用你对付女人的办法对付我……”樱屋敷不满地瞪着南城。

“你又不是女人，不然我为什么要舔这里啊，”南城用手指点了点柔软的小穴，“女人的那里能自己分泌体液，你又没长那种器官，如果不好好舔开的话绝对会受伤……”

“你少拿我和别人比较！杀了你！”樱屋敷张牙舞爪地示威。

被南城笑着问是不是吃醋了，樱屋敷气呼呼地一口咬住南城的肩膀，在太阳纹身的正中间留下一个明显的牙印，南城吃痛地“嘶”了一声，但樱屋敷因为觉得不解气，又狠狠咬了一口。

肩膀上多了两个爱的印记的南城皱起眉。

“你是新婚之夜要吃掉新郎的螳螂吗？真是个狠心的家伙……”南城说着，捏住樱屋敷的下巴，“怎么凶得像野猫一样……”

“你说谁是螳螂？谁是野猫？唔……”

唇被南城用一个色情又忘我的吻堵住了，后面被南城的东西小心又温柔地慢慢撑开，填满。最初一点都不舒服，又痛，又胀，好像一条特别粗长的大便堵在屁股里面，樱屋敷哭喘着咬住南城的肩膀，但不管他咬得多用力，南城都没有躲开。

开始只是慢慢的试探性的抽插，当樱屋敷开始适应时才逐渐变成猛烈的摇晃，南城不停地在他耳边说着令他羞到想打人的情话，“薰，好棒啊，好舒服，你好棒啊，声音也好色好可爱……”，樱屋敷捂着耳朵叫南城闭嘴，但南城就是不肯停下。

醒来时，樱屋敷一脚将抱着他的南城踹下了床，因为南城射在里面了，樱屋敷大发脾气，在南城抱他去那间只能放下一个马桶的厕所里清洗时一直用沙哑的嗓音抱怨。

南城骂骂咧咧地从地上爬起来，睡到乱翘的头发看起来很蠢。

“你又在发什么脾气啊？我明明已经道歉了，也好好帮你洗干净了，”南城揉着屁股回到床上，皱眉凝视着樱屋敷，“你也是年轻男人所以应该明白吧，你那里面又紧又热，吸得我太爽了，所以根本忍不住啊！”

“我才不知道！”樱屋敷抬手敲打着南城的大腿，“第一次忍不住也就算了，但你是一直没有拔出来，在里面射了三次！”

南城听闻，不好意思地揉了揉鼻子。

“哎呀，我也不知道会兴奋成这样嘛。”

“你害羞起来的样子太恶心了！”樱屋敷一脸嫌弃地向南城伸出手，“先赔我机票钱。”

“哈？这时候是该说机票的时候吗？”南城打了个哈欠，侧身躺下，伸着胳膊将樱屋敷搂进怀里，“你这守财狸猫，那么贵的香水都买给我了，干嘛计较机票……对了，我想起来有个地方看日出超棒，明天一起去看日出吧！”

“既然知道那种地方，这几天为什么不带我去？”

樱屋敷皱眉看着南城，对方为难地挠挠脸颊，用喉咙含着声音咕噜咕噜地回答：“还不是因为你说你交了女朋友，一直在为你被别人抢走了心烦，所以忘记了……”

樱屋敷满意地眨了眨眼睛，毫无歉意地坦白：“是卡拉。”

“卡拉？！”南城瞪大眼睛大叫，“那不是机器吗！”

“不是机器，她叫卡拉！”

“你这黑心狸猫！你怎么能用卡拉糊弄我！”南城气愤地揉乱了樱屋敷的头发，“我不管！你要赔偿我！对了，我的生日祝福呢！”

“哦？生日祝福啊。”樱屋敷一脸冷漠，眼神放空，等南城不停摇晃着他，撒娇要补偿的时候，又突然轻笑着握住了南城那根几小时前还在他身体里不停搅弄抽插的大东西。

“好啊，你要就给你，”樱屋敷露出艳丽的笑容，“那就祝南城虎次郎先生的这个……再·也·没·办·法·对·女·人·硬·起·来·好·了……”

樱色水润的唇瓣一张一合，发出诱惑人类甘愿堕落的恶魔之音。

映在樱屋敷双眸中的南城怔愣地瞪大眼睛，像只弄丢了骨头玩具的狗，樱屋敷对此反应非常满意，于是笑着舔了舔唇。

不过，樱屋敷一时忘记了，他所爱着的男人并不是狗，而是一只长成了的雄狮。

“你知道这句话是什么意思才说的吧，薰？”狮子的眼神暧昧又凶狠，“你的意思是要我只属于你？既然敢说出这种话来，那么，你的身体被我变成不被我插入小穴就没法高潮的体质也没关系吧。”

小小的阁楼，窄窄的小床，相拥着的青年是彼此生命中的许多个角色——挚友、对手、爱侣，也是只会被彼此吸引的奇妙磁极。

樱屋敷微微歪着头，挑衅地揽住南城的脖子。

“怎么，你是想和我决斗吗！”

“决斗就决斗！”

“是吗，先赔我机票钱，反正你已经输了。”

“你这个小气的守财狸猫——！！！等等！还没开始决斗你凭什么乱下结论啊！！！”

“怎么，你是想说你不只属于我，你把你那根硬大便一样的东西插进来乱捅一通只是随便玩玩而已，之后还会用同一根硬大便去乱捅别人的……”

“啊啊啊啊啊樱屋敷薰！！！我现在就要操哭你——！！！！”

****END** **

****2021.2.28** **


End file.
